Since the tragedy of the terrorist attacks of Sep. 11, 2001, the number of security personnel and security safeguards within any given company building, college university facility, government agency, etc., has increased exponentially.
Companies that train security guards offer trained security personnel on a contractual basis and monitor those security guards during the contract period. Such an ongoing monitoring procedure is a complicated and tedious task. For example, ensuring that the security staff personnel have received the proper training certifications, updated their certifications, have kept their criminal record clean outside of work, etc., are all areas that require constant monitoring.
The security companies face large monetary penalties for providing staff to sites when the individuals are in violation of their needed certifications and/or are not free from legal violations. An even larger challenge arises from maintaining the proper number of individual security guards on a particular site at any given moment. For instance, if a security guard shows up to work with an expired gun certification, but the site is short a guard for the west entrance, the priority will likely be to place the guard at his or her post and address the expired gun certification at a later time.
Hiring security staff, and, subsequently training the staff, re-training the staff, keeping records of the staff is an ongoing process that is necessary to protect the facility that is being guarded. In addition, further measures are required to ensure the safety of the security staff personnel themselves.